


Dweebs hold hands, the one shot

by Fuqinell



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), B as in boyfriend ahaha, Fluff, Just felt like writing Saiibo man, Kinda random but who cares, M/M, Saihara pay attention to the movie dang it, Saihara uses the B word, dont know why I went with shuichi, kinda wrote this without planning anything- just with the flow lmao, yknow how hard it was to not write saihara every five minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuqinell/pseuds/Fuqinell
Summary: Kiibo and Saihara watch a documentary yet Saihara just can't focus on the film. Fluff ensues.





	Dweebs hold hands, the one shot

 

          It was dark, the only light in the room located from the faint glow of a laptop rested upon Kiibo's legs. No matter how hard one could look, all that could be seen was the fuzzy darkness of Shuichi's dorm. Though, for the detective, that hardly mattered at the moment. The laptop on Kiibo's legs was currently playing some type of nature documentary the both of them had decided on watching beforehand. Shuichi tried paying attention to the documentary, he really did, but his eyes kept wandering from the screen but rather towards the one holding it. 

Shuichi couldn't help but feel a smile make its way onto his face as he observed Kiibo. The robot had his full attention drawn towards the screen, almost as though if he'd look away it would disappear. Unlike Shuichi, Kiibo seemed to be having a grand time watching the documentary. While at most times Shuichi assumes he'd look just like Kiibo while watching these things, he couldn't help but want to watch his boyfriend more. 

Shuichi's gaze lingered for a moment longer, taking in the reactions Kiibo's eyes would make after something happened in the documentary, watching how the other's eyes moved along with the objects every so often. At times like these Shuichi was glad robots didn't have that "someone-is-watching-me" feeling when a person would stare at you. Of course if Shuichi said this outloud he'd make Kiibo mad, though of course he means this in the best way possible, so not too robophobic for the other probably.

Shuichi couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the thought. Though, after a minute more, his gaze lowered to the other's hand. Kiibo's hand was still, though his fingers would shift now and then. _It seemed so human._ Shuichi bit the inside of his cheek after that thought, forcing away any old lingering doubts he once held some time ago. At first it was hard dating Kiibo, frequent thoughts of _'just an AI'_ flooded his mind. Though, as time progressed, Shuichi learned to live with that aspect in Kiibo. Even if the other was a robot, there was still something so undeniably human about him.

After these thoughts subsided, Shuichi glanced to Kiibo and back to the laptop screen once more. He really should be paying attention, Kiibo seemed like he was having a nice time after all. Shuichi trained his eyes on the screen, ears opening up once more to attempt to digest what the muffled speaking in the documentary was going on about. It worked. For a few minutes.

Even as Shuichi forced himself to observe what was going on, his heart thrummed against his chest to _just watch Kiibo_. To just be _with Kiibo_. Love _Kiibo_. Without as much as a second thought, Shuichi found himself softly slipping his hand into Kiibo's own. 

Shuichi felt Kiibo jolt just a bit as he did so. Kiibo's head tilted to look over and Shuichi, his face already red by something so simple. "Ah.. Shuichi. Do you need something?" Kiibo stuttered out, trying to appear calm. The detective felt his heart flutter at the sight, a content smile forming on his face. "Mmh, no. Just wanted to hold your hand. Is, er, that alright?" Shuichi muttered, trying not to chuckle at Kiibo's flustered state. Though, after this comment, Kiibo seemed to only fluster more. His eyes shut tightly as the hand Shuichi held seemed to grip tighter against his own. 

"Y-yeah! It's completely fine." Kiibbo mumbled, sending Shuichi a small smile back, eyes finally now back open and gazing over Shuichi warmly. Shuichi hummed a pleased response, laying against the other's side subconsciously, still holding his hand. Kiibo tensed up once more, still not fully used to ''touchy-feely'' types of things, but soon relaxed a moment later. After a moment of hesitation, Kiibo intertwined their fingers, turning his head back to the laptop screen. Shuichi's face heated up, glancing back down to their hands once more.

His whole being felt warm as he stared at their hands. He could feel his heart thrumming against his chest once more, a giddy smile plastered on his face yet again. He squeezed their hands gently, then rested his head on Kiibo's shoulder in contempt. He could live the rest of his life happy if it meant he could experience small things like this again. 

Kiibo's face by this point could resemble a tomato, Shuichi notes internally as his eyelids struggle to stay open. The documentary, and relaxing presence of his boyfriend of course, was taking a toll on his energy.  Not that he didn't mind of course. If anything he'd pay to have this any time he wanted. With this thought Shuichi's eyes closed, the detective now focusing on just the sound of his own heartbeat and the background noise of the documentary.

Not too long afterwords he felt a small weight on his head, something soft tickling his cheeks and neck. His eyes cracked open to see that Kiibo was resting his head against Shuichi's own, face somehow redder than before. Kiibo nor Shuichi said anything but both took comfort in the warmth of one another silently. Both sat against one another as the documentary droned on, the two seemingly falling asleep as they held hands.

It seemed to be in mutual agreement that they didnt mind if the laptop died tonight as they sat together, slowly falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, just felt like writing a one shot with these two.  
> (P.S; I never write one shots so sorry if its sucky)  
> Also sorry if I got their personalities wrong! If I did please give me some constructive criticism. 
> 
> [Extra: Kiibo just awkwardly sitting these as Saihara is asleep, not even attempting to move. When Saihara wakes up Kiibo just, "You know I dont sleep, right?" and is met with the blankest stare]  
> [[Sorry it sounded funnier in my head,,]]


End file.
